


To Do List

by elletromil



Series: Win the Key to my Hart [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Started as poly-v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Jack are having an argument.





	To Do List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).



> So Britt tagged me in this prompt post  
> "Person A: Fuck you  
> Person B: Is that an insult or a to do list?"  
> so of course I had to write it.

Harry and Jack’s “argument” have been going on for about an hour now.

At first, it was just some small grievances both had about each other and that needed to be addressed if they wanted to continue in peaceful cohabitation for Eggsy’s sake. But it had soon devolved into a screaming match of scathing insult.

After being told for the fifth time to stay out of it, Eggsy had given up playing mediator and left for the living room, where he could still hear them. Maybe he should worry more about the way his two lovers seem to be seconds away from coming to blows, but in fact, he was kind of relieved.

Lately there had been a tension between where there had been now before. Oh sure there had been some awkwardness while they had figured out their little arrangement since neither of them had wanted to give up on Eggsy and they had been more than willing to share when Eggsy had told them he wouldn’t choose. But besides a period of adaptation, they had gotten into a little routine that had pleased the three of them.

Until about a month ago that is.

Eggsy could pretend he didn’t know what it was about, but he wasn’t an idiot. They might pretend that they were not in love with each other too, but Eggsy knew his partners well. They had not expected it, but somewhere along the way, they had fallen for each other too.

Now they just needed to address it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that when the two were together, maturity flew right out the window and they reverted back to 5 years old.

For fuck sake, they had even gotten into a little fight over whether or not Ginger or Merlin were the better handler (Eggsy was entirely biased into thinking it was Merlin, but Ginger had the man beat hands down when it came to field work).

Focused on his game as he is, he misses whatever insult Harry’s says that garners him a cold ‘fuck you’ from Jack, but really, considering what comes in answer to it, it’s really not important.

“Is that an insult or a to do list?”

Silence finally falls into the kitchen and Eggsy doesn’t need to be in there to know they are both looking a bit dumbfounded. Harry for having been goaded into revealing something he hadn’t planned on and Jack for having been propositioned in such an ungentlemanly manner by Harry.

Knowing how emotionally constipated they can be, they’ll probably storm out and pretend it never happened, but luckily for them, Eggsy is tired of their pettiness.

“Hey!” He says loudly enough to get their attention even from different rooms, “you don’t get to fuck in the kitchen! It’s unsanitary!” Truth be told he doesn’t really care, but he’s been stopped more than once by both Jack and Harry when he wanted to instigated something in there. If he cannot fuck in there, neither can they.

He represses his laugh when he hears them splutter a bit, somehow managing to look serious when they join him on the couch. Their expressions is somewhat unreadable, but Eggsy doesn’t worry.

“So, you ready to have a discussion like mature adults now?”

They have the decency to look a bit sheepish, but Eggsy doesn’t miss the shy little looks they throw at each other, nor the way their hands are nearly clasped together.

Yep, they’re most definitely ready.


End file.
